Choose Me
by auroraelise
Summary: Warner fell down the rabbit hole and has entered Omega Point's underground facility. Will he destroy it from the inside? Or will his love for Juliette let him forget his duties?


**Author's Note: **This was supposed to be a one-shot fic until I realized that it was becoming way too long. It will only probably take three chapters to complete, though. I wrote this before reading Unravel Me, because I have a feeling Juliette won't ever choose Warner over Adam (please let me be wrong?)

**Setting: **Right after Destroy Me (1.5)

**CHOOSE ME: CHAPTER ONE**

I've fallen down the rabbit hole. Everything hurts. I woke up with darkness around me. When my eyes have adjusted enough in the darkness, I realize I seem to be in an underground parking lot.

How did I get here?

I hear panting beside me and saw that the dog I've found has fallen down as well. I manage to crawl closer and I realize that he has broken one of his forelegs. I pat him softly on the head to comfort him. Then I began to scream for help - anyone is anyone out there!

After what seemed like eternity but more or less twenty minutes, four people in white overalls with stripes on the side came to our help. Two of them were carrying weapons and I still as I realized that they've recognized me. This the end this is the end for me I'm finally going to die by the hands of those who hate me those whom I've hurt.

They take a look at the dog's injury and carefully loaded him into a stretcher. They began to cart him - her? I don't even know - away when I start to follow them.

One of them stops when they see me trying to follow them, "Hey!"

"Go back upstairs where you belong." How do I even do that? "Or you can stay here," he shrugs, "Your call."

"How do I get back up?" A beep goes off. The guy reads something on a small screen he's now holding in his hands.

"Never mind, you're coming with me."

Then everything went dark.

* * *

"_What is he doing here?"_

I wake up to her cold voice. I keep my eyes closed because I knew if I were to open them now I'd see hatred in hers. And I just want to keep her talking, keep hearing her sweet voice in my ears.

"I don't know but we're about to find out," says Kent. Next to her voice, I'd never forget a traitorous bastard's.

Footsteps approach the foot of my bed. "Let's see," says an unfamiliar voice. "The sedative's wearing off. He'll be awake in an hour."

Wrong.

"Come on, Juliette," Hearing him say her name brought a wave of jealousy inside me. I should be the one comforting her, against the unfairness of the world to her. Instead, Kent is comforting her from me. Does she really hate me that much? I disgust myself for being so disgusting to her. How did I get to be such a monster.

* * *

I wake up a little while after they've all gone away.

"Hello," two voices greeted me at once. As I look up, I see they both have green eyes, long thick brown hair, and are wearing matching silver bodysuits. Twins.

"I'm Sara," said the girl on the right.

"And I'm Sonya," said the other one.

"We're here to tell you that you're discharged," they both spoke at once.

I sit up groggily, still reeling from the sedative they gave me. "Thank you."

Someone snorts and Kishimoto comes into view. Huh, another traitorous bastard. Who knew it'd be my lucky day? I get to find the two traitors and bring Juliette back to base. But how can we just walk out of here?

"I'm here to escort you to your room," Kishimoto says gruffly. "Although what I do want to do with you is less welcoming."

I'm startled. Room? They're letting me stay? Of course. I'm their prisoner now.

Kishimoto looks smug at my reaction. "Yeah, we're actually good people so we don't have cells for guys like you," Kishimoto continues. "How did you even find us? And where are your troops?"

I don't bother dignifying that with an answer. Eventually he gives up his attempt at interrogation and we walk along silently.

* * *

I'm wide awake on my bunk. My three roommates are fast asleep. I don't know their faces or their names.

I go out of our room to go where exactly? I can hardly get any fresh air underground. But this place is less restricting than the base I sometimes call home. Although, I haven't truly been home for such a long time.

Until she came to the base.

My feet doesn't stop moving until I notice a room where it seems to be the dog was treated. He's lying on his stomach, head placed on his hands, sleeping soundly. I watch him through the window walls of the room.

"Why did you come here?"

I close my eyes forcefully. Surely I'm imagining that she's talking to _me_?

"Answer me," she commands in a hard voice.

I sigh and open my eyes. I can't look at her. I won't let her see the hurt and sadness in my eyes.

"It wasn't my intention to come here. I don't even know how I found this place." My voice is quiet but steady. I'm afraid that if I speak any louder my voice will break.

I trusted her. And how did she repay that trust? She shot me. But that's not the most hurtful thing yet. It's that I still love her and will do anything for her. Why can't she see that?

"I don't believe you."

I almost smile, bemused that it is her who has the confidence to distrust me and not the other way around. "Of course you don't."

* * *

_Juliette_

I see a twitch of a smile cross his lips as he replied to me,"Of course you don't."

He's wearing borrowed clothes, so far in comparison from his usual general outfit. His hair is a mess, as if he'd rolled in his bed trying to sleep but couldn't.

"What's your interest with the dog?" I change the direction of our conversation. "Have you already replaced me as your pet?" I spat at him.

He sighs, "You were never my pet." Damn straight.

"And you were never my project," he continues softly I almost didn't hear it.

"What did you say?"

He only shook his head. "Good night, Juliette."

* * *

_Warner_

I walk away from her, which I should've done at the very start of our conversation. She clearly didn't want me as I wanted her.

I gasp in surprise as she took hold of my wrist to hold me back. She immediately dropped her hold once she realized what she has done.

For the first time since I got here, I turn to her. And immediately regret it. She was dressed in a flexible suit from neck down, with gloves on her hands and boots on her feet. She looked stunning. She looked like she could save me.

I open my mouth in an attempt to speak. Nothing comes out. She meets my stare steadily. This is not the broken girl I took I saved from the asylum. This is the girl who stood up against me, against The Reestablishment, and survived. This is the girl I didn't know I've come to love until the realization hit me like a freight train. This is the girl who can never be mine, who will never choose me because I repulse her. This is the girl that holds my heart in her hands but she will never believe it. She will never believe me.

I clear my throat, "What do you want from me?" My voice cracks at the last word.

Her expression almost softens but it is gone before it comes.

"I want you to get out of my home."

Her home? An underground facility is her home?

"I'm sure I'll be kicked out in the morning," I smile lightly. "You know I've read the one thing you left behind." You took everything with you.

She's startled. "Give me back my journal!"

I shrug, "I would but I don't have it with me."

She looks stunned by my kindness. Is it really that difficult to believe that there's something human inside me?

"You know, when I told that we're a lot similar. I wasn't talking about our monstrousness," I tell her offhandedly, even though it takes all my strength not to crack. She looks confused.

"I was talking about the way we were brought up." I leave it at that. I'm sure she wouldn't want to hear any of my story. She's not going to believe anything I say anyway. I walk away for the last time and gave a sgh of relief as she let me go.


End file.
